


Unspoken

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Multi, No Dialogue, Non Graphic Reference to Hand Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should probably be awkward, but it isn’t. It never is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> For Sleepy-Skittle's prompt of Scott/Kira/Stiles & Chest Kiss for the [Kissing Fic Meme](http://inell.tumblr.com/post/139916636216/kissing-fic-meme)!.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

It should probably be awkward, but it isn’t. It never is. 

Stiles watches Scott and Kira kiss, so used to seeing it because they never shy away from public displays around him. He’s not the public, Scott has told him before. He’s their Stiles, Kira has whispered with a mischievous smile. When they turn to him tonight, he feels his heart begin to race because the look in their eyes is _want_ , and it’s focused on him. They give him time to make a bad joke, to laugh awkwardly, and to pretend it isn’t happening, that he didn’t see what is so evident in their eyes when they look at him. He’s done it before, not comfortable in his own skin, scared and anxious to let it go any further than _that look_ he can never easily explain away when he’s lying in bed at night thinking about missed chances and might have beens.

This time, Stiles doesn’t make a joke. He doesn’t laugh. He doesn’t even smile. He just stares at Scott, feeling vulnerable, a little uncertain whether they actually mean it or if it’s just wishful thinking, maybe loneliness because it’s been months since Malia left him. Stiles doesn’t even realize he’s shaking until Kira touches his hand, entwining her fingers with his. Scott touches his face, fingertips rough as they trace the curve of his jaw. Scott smiles, crooked and adorable, and Stiles realizes it’s going to be okay. They do mean it. They do want him. Stiles doesn’t know why. He’s such a fuck up, he’s broken and missing pieces of himself that will never come back, and they’re so pure and wonderful that he knows he’ll taint them, is worried they’ll regret it.

Scott leans forward, pressing their foreheads together. He doesn’t speak. He doesn’t have to. His sigh proceeds the warm puff of air against Stiles’ lips, and Scott’s hand is cradling his face. _Not broken. So worth it. Our Stiles_ , Scott is telling him with sighs and strokes of his cheek, able to read his mind---to know his fears---in that way he always can. Kira’s hand is cooler, her fingers smaller as she touches the nape of Stiles’ neck, rubbing it gently, feeling him tense at the first touch even as he relaxes soon after. Stiles is selfish. So damn selfish. He wants this, wants them, even if he knows they’re better off without him, even as he worries in the corners of his mind that they’ll take and let go and he’ll be left while they move on together.

The press of lips against his surprises him. He gasps, his lips parting, and Scott licks at them, tentative, shy, almost hesitant. Stiles closes his eyes and presses forward, firm against Scott’s mouth, listening to his best friend gasp this time. Scott tastes like tropical punch Kool-Aid and pineapples, and there’s a unique tang beneath the remnants of dinner that is just _Scott_. Another mouth is on his, more confident, not so shy or hesitant. Kira tastes like green tea and onions, and under those flavors is the unique _Kira_ tang. 

Stiles doesn’t know what they taste on his lips, on his tongue, but it’s probably Kool-Aid and onions, since he drank after Scott and shared Kira’s pizza.

They both push his plaid shirt off his shoulders, Scott on his right and Kira on his left. Taking turns kissing him, kissing each other, touching his arms and his face like they’re trying to memorize everything about him with their hands. Stiles looks at Scott when he starts to push Stiles’ t-shirt up, baring his belly and ribs. Scott smiles at him, stroking his fingers against Stiles’ bare skin and glancing down with a wondrous expression on his face. Stiles knows he’s not that muscular, more lean and lithe, and there’s no six pack like Scott’s, just a belly that’s maybe a little too soft in some spots. But when Scott looks at him like this, he can’t think of the imperfections because Scotty isn’t seeing those at all.

Kira urges his t-shirt over his head, leaving him shirtless on Kira’s sofa. Her parents are gone for the weekend, and they’re the only ones in the house. It’s quiet save for the low chatter from the television and the sound of their heartbeats, which Stiles swears are so loud he can hear them with his plain old human ears. Kira kisses his chest, pressing her lips against the area above his heart. Looking up at him, she smiles, sweet and seductive mixed into one kick ass package. His hand is trembling when he reaches out to touch her hair, so soft and silky against his fingers, uncertain whether he’s allowed to touch, not sure what the rules are for what they’re doing.

When Scott’s lips press against his chest, just above his nipple, Stiles lets out a shaky breath. Scott smiles against his skin before he kisses again and again, chaste little kisses across his chest and collarbone. Kira kisses Stiles’ mouth as Scott’s kisses become less chaste, dirtier, tongue gliding across his skin, teeth scraping across his sensitive nipples. Kira’s hand drifts down his belly, fingernails dragging through the swirls of hair on his belly until they disappear into the waistband of his jeans.

A moan escapes his lips when she touches the cotton of his underwear, just tracing the outline pressed against them with barely there caresses. Scott kisses him then, nothing tentative about it this time. He claims Stiles, that’s the only word that comes to mind to describe it. He licks into his mouth, takes possession, and takes everything Stiles is so willing, so eager, to offer. Scott’s hand joins Kira’s, unfastening Stiles’ jeans, moving into his underwear instead of teasing the outside, and he captures every single noise Stiles makes with his mouth. 

While Scott is owning him, in a sense, Kira is kissing her way across his face, along the curve of his jaw, down his neck, back to his chest. She places open-mouth kisses on his nipple, her tongue flicking out, a soft giggle spilling from her lips when he makes a noise low in his throat from the stimulation of his nipple. Then they switch. It’s Kira’s mouth on his, licking into it, sucking on his tongue, taking anything that’s left after Scott got finished with him. And Stiles gives it willingly, too scared to take yet, uncertain if he can. Scott is kissing his chest, twisting his wrist as he moves it faster, doing everything to Stiles that he must enjoy doing to himself.

Stiles watches Kira pull back, notices that the smile she gives him is private and loving, the one she only ever shows Scott. He feels greedy for accepting it and wanting more, but he takes. Takes everything she offers because he knows he can, isn’t worried about unspoken lines or unknown boundaries. They didn’t talk about this, not at all, and maybe it would be better if they had, but Scott’s always telling him he thinks too much, that he needs to just relax and _feel_ , so Stiles is trying. If he could just turn off his own brain for a while, it would be easier. Kira pulls her shirt over her head before she leans in to kiss him again.

This time, Stiles kisses her back more assertively, knowing she’ll stop him if he takes too much. She makes an appreciative noise before her hand is back with Scott’s, making Stiles feel so good. Scott is kissing their faces, wanting attention, and Stiles gives it to him, licking into his mouth and touching, trying to memorize the feel of him beneath his fingertips. He feels Scott’s muscles tense, then Scott is groaning and almost devouring him, which just makes Stiles keep touching him. When it’s over, when their hands are sticky and Stiles is still trembling, they rest their cheeks against his chest, holding him tight between them.

He’s theirs, he realizes as emotions almost overwhelm him. His fears destroyed by the feel of their lips against his chest. His eyes burning from tears he’s blinking away because it’s almost too much to have something he’s wanted for so long. To realize that they don’t care if he’s broken and they’re strong enough that he won’t ruin them. That they’ll help him heal and fill in those missing spots until he’s a new form of whole again. To know without them even saying a word that they’re never letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr here](http://inell.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> If you enjoy it, please let me know via comments/kudos! <3


End file.
